


Shot In The Dark

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Officer Brett Hundley hates his job and is desperately searching for some excitement to his life again because, believe it or not, being a cop isn't as fun as one might think. Everything changes for Brett when on one rare night shift, he pulls over Aleksandr Marchant for speeding and just like that, he finds all the excitement that he's been missing - and then some.





	Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to dampjimmywilson on tumblr for making a post about cop brett! i was completely inspired from that!
> 
> this might be a multi-chapter series, and im really hoping it will, but for some reason if it doesn't, i think this is pretty good as a stand alone one shot

****Officer Brett Hundley really fucking hates his job and all the people he works with.

The only saving graces in his work days are those lulls during his patrol duties where he can take an hour or two to himself to think about how exactly his life came to this particular point whilst being on the clock. Though the rate of violent crime has risen in Los Angeles, that’s not Brett’s line of duty - he gets stuck with the easy going stuff, fine for anybody else but not for an ambitious man like him, not that he has much more ambition these days anyways.

He did, at one time in his life. But now, he’s coasting and trying to make the best out of every boring day. He wakes up, goes to the gym to work out, then showers and heads off to work, unless he works the rare night shift - in which case, he gives himself the pleasure of sleeping in… and _then_ he works out and showers before heading off to work. Each day is more or less the same routine, practically interchangeable.

Tonight is one of those rare shifts and so far, Brett has seen nothing irregular on his patrol, at least nothing dangerous. He _should_  probably report some of the things he sees, which he did in the beginning of this job but not anymore. Why should he give a fuck if some teenagers wanna smoke weed in a gas station parking lot at night? Brett was one of those teenagers once before but now he’s a 35 year old man, wondering where time has gone.

Brett is munching down on some fries from the local fast food joint, minding his business as he drives his police cruiser when he sees a flashy car speed by. It’s a shiny, black blur and even in the night time, the street lights illuminate it clearly enough for Brett to see where it’s heading. He sets his fries aside in his bag and takes a quick sip of his chocolate milkshake before he turns on the sirens to chase after the car.

Hey, what else was Brett going to do tonight anyways? This at least gives him something to do and he already had that hour to himself earlier. If he took another hour to himself, then he’d just feel plain unproductive.

 

Brett ends up following the car for a minute or two more until they make it into an abandoned road but it’s one that Brett passes through a lot on the way back home. Brett himself lives in a comfortable one story house with a well groomed front yard and a good pool in the back - it has all the necessities and one or two luxuries for him, enough to keep Brett from going totally insane in his methodical lifestyle.

The flashy car slows down to a stop by the side of the road and Brett stops behind him. He grabs his hat from the passenger seat and puts it over his head, adjusting it a bit before he steps out of the car and slams the door shut. With a confident swagger, Brett struts up to the tinted windows of the front door, knocking on it a few times and when the window begins to roll down, he begins to speak.

“Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?” Brett asks, watching as the man’s face enters his field of vision and… _jesus, he’s fucking attractive._

“I was going like, 75 in a 40, right?” The blonde haired man asks, scratching at the back of his head.

He has blonde hair but dark roots and eyebrows, along with dark brown, warm eyes. There’s the slightest hint of stubble along his pale jaw and though his face has a few pimples, it sort of adds to his attractiveness. It makes him more real, not like the other people in LA that are supermodel good looking with flawless skin and perfectly straight teeth. This man is naturally pretty and that’s as far as Brett allows his thoughts to go for the moment.

“Uh… yeah, appreciate the honesty.” Brett nods his head and looks down into the man’s dashboard, narrowing his eyes. “Can I still get a look at your ID?”

“Yeah, of course.” The man pulls his wallet out from the pocket of his sweatpants and hands it over to Brett and Brett opens it to see his driver’s license, perfectly valid and just renewed a week ago. He also gets a look at the man’s full name - Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant.

_Pretty name for a pretty boy._

 

Aleks narrows his eyes at Brett and tilts his head, eyes raking over his body in the blue uniform. Brett’s biceps bulge from the short sleeves and the shirt clings to him almost like a second skin, virtually no wrinkles in the fabric at all. The pants don’t fit as perfectly but are still a great fit and they do an even greater job in showing off his big, strong body. “Hey, do I know you?” Aleks asks, blinking up to Brett.

“No.” Brett replies as he hands back the wallet, looking into Aleks’ eyes and that’s when he narrows his own, even blinking a few times as if to clear his vision. “Well… actually, you look kinda familiar.”

Yeah, Brett’s seen this Aleks person before! He just wishes he could remember where… he definitely remembers seeing him and hearing his voice and the more Aleks talks, the more it becomes apparent that this isn’t the first time Brett has seen him.

“Yeah?” Aleks smiles as he puts away his wallet. “What’s your name?”

Brett clears his throat and straightens his stance, holding onto the front of his belt with both hands. “Officer Brett Hundley. You sure you haven’t been in trouble before?”

_Think I’d remember somebody as pretty as him._

“Not so much that the law gets involved, no.”

Brett huffs a chuckle through his nose and nods his approval at the answer. “Good, continue staying out of trouble.” He tells him as he steps forward to the window and then he crosses his arms on top of Aleks’ car, looking down the street. “I’ll tell you one thing before you leave - just slow down, alright? You were going way fast. Even in an empty street like this, you’ll never know when somebody will just come out of nowhere so be careful.”

But there’s typically only one reason people come to this road and Brett has seen it numerous times driving back on the way home when the traffic is backed up in his usual route, and that’s for sweet love making. Hey, more power to them but Brett, personally, has never seen the appeal of fucking in an almost haunted looking, deserted street. How desperate can you be that you can’t wait until you get home?

And then there’s the person who come down to this road for fights. That usually seems to happen in the daytime though and Brett is, thankfully, a nighttime visitor of this road.

 

“Sounds like you come down here often.” Aleks says as he leans back in his seat, clasping his hands on top his lap. “I only come this way if traffic is backed up-”

“Isn’t that how it always is in LA?”

Aleks chuckles and shrugs in acknowledgement. “Yeah, you’re right. But I was trying to get home real quick, there’s uh, a lot I have to do. Guess that’s why I was speeding.”

“Don’t gotta explain yourself to me, I’m not the government.” Brett tells him as he takes his arms off his car. “Don’t gotta explain yourself to the government either but let’s leave my personal politics out of this.”

“Hell yeah dude, fuck the government.” Aleks nods and gives a thumbs up. “Why are you a cop then?”

Brett snorts and holds up a hand, shaking his head. “I don’t even know, I hate this job, kid-”

“I’m 26 with a full time job and a kickass house, I’m not some _kid.”_

“My apologies, Mr. Marchant.” Brett smiles down at Aleks and his smile grows just the tiniest bit when Aleks chuckles, showing Brett that he’s not taking it too seriously. That’s not why Brett’s smiling though, no, it’s rather how _nice_  his smile is. It’s kind of… infectious, at least it is for Brett.

_I really need to get going._

 

Brett breathes in deeply and pats at the windowsill of Aleks’ car, looking back down the road. “Well uh, one more thing - and I’m not trying to be weird and again, I’m sorry if it comes across that way but a young, pretty guy like you wandering alone on this street especially is risky. Even right now, so be careful. Moral of the night.”

“Why, because older guys will pull me to the side of the road to have their way with me?” Aleks asks as he crosses his arms on top his window sill, licking openly along his lips.

“Uh….” Brett rolls his lips back and for a second, his eyes flicker down to Aleks’ lips, least he thinks it’s only for a second. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“But it’s cool if they’re both consenting, right?”

… is he joking with him or is he actually trying to… no, of course not! Haha, that’s silly, why would a pretty boy like him go for some older guy with a bunch of insecurities like Brett? He’s getting too hopeful. He needs to just continue his boring patrol and leave this encounter behind. Aleks is just like any other civilian out there, albeit a very pretty one. Maybe if circumstances were different…

“Guess so!” Brett suddenly turns away from Aleks to walk back to his cruiser. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Mar-”

“Hey, wait! Officer Hundley!”

It sounds strangely hot coming from Aleks’ mouth. Any other time Brett hears it, he immediately reveres it with internal disdain but alas, that’s his _professional_ name. Right now, however, despite everything in his mind that scolds him otherwise, he doesn’t want to be so professional with Aleks. And uh, who knows, maybe his name will sound even hotter than Officer Hundley.

Brett taps his foot against the gravel before he turns on his heel, walking back to Aleks with a hand resting right over his gun for a precaution. “You can call me Brett. What else can I do for you tonight?”

“Well, _Brett,_ you can do me.”

Brett immediately lets out a loud laugh and it’s one of those full body ones, where his whole body leans back and he has to hold onto his stomach to keep himself situated to reality. Ooh boy, this Aleks guy is funny! He’d wish to see Aleks on his patrol more often but that involves Aleks being a huge troublemaker and Brett doesn’t want that. Aleks seems like a good ki- _man._

“Okay, that was good.” Brett’s laughter dies down and he looks down into Aleks’ eyes, raising an eyebrow. “What did you want?”

Aleks looks back and forth and grins, giving a shrug before he looks back at Brett. “I’m serious. How much time do you got left on your patrol?”

Oh. Oh _fuck._ Aleks isn’t joking. He legitimately wants to sleep with Brett… he has to be a serial killer. Why else would he brazenly ask a police officer if he wants to fuck when they’re at alone at an abandoned road? Listen, Brett bets that Aleks is a good lay but he doesn’t know if that’s worth being dissolved in a secret pool of acid afterwards. Or hey, maybe it is with how fucking boring his life is at the moment! But even if Brett has nothing really to live for, he still wants to live.

Also, there’s still a sliver of him that doesn’t believe Aleks.

 

“Okay, listen,” Brett says as he presses his fingertips into the side of his gun through its holster, “I have a gun and I know exactly how to use it so you-”

“WOAH THERE.” Aleks chuckles nervously and raises his hands in the air, eyes widening as fear flashes across his features. “I-I’m just trying to get laid, you’re real fucking hot and I got nothing important going on tonight, you hate your job and you probably want a nice break so I figured, you know, you can go a little corrupt cop on me and I’d just go along with open arms and legs. No funny business, I swear.”

Huh. So he IS serious about this. Brett sheepishly looks off to the side and rubs at the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his long hair - fuck, Aleks is gonna be disappointed when Brett takes off his hat and he sees his receding hairline. Will Brett still be as hot to him then? Hold on, why the hell is Brett entertaining this? He’s an officer of the **law,** he’s supposed to-

_Who fucking cares, dude, fucking treat yourself for once._

“... sorry if I scared you.” Brett murmurs, loud enough for Aleks to hear. “It’s not often you pull over somebody and they proposition a cop for sex, at least in real life.”

“Maybe we’re the stars of a gay porn right now.”

“Then you’d be sucking me off to get out of a ticket, and I haven’t gave you one.”

“So give me one.” Aleks says as he unlocks his door, stepping out of the car to lean back against the front door. “Like I said, you can go corrupt cop on me.”

Brett was expecting Aleks to be a few inches shorter but not around the same height. Their eyes are perfectly level with one another but there’s still a huge discrepancy in their sizes as well as their ages - in fact, Aleks is the youngest Brett has fucked. He tries to go for people his own age because he doesn’t wanna be seen as a creep but uh… man, Aleks is _banging._

 

With a hum of contemplation, Brett steps forward to Aleks and looks up and down the road to make sure they were the only ones before he grabs Aleks’ shoulders to suddenly turn him around. “You were speeding,” Brett says, “going 75 in a 40? Come on now.” He scoffs and proceeds to grab and pat at Aleks’ shoulders, then his back, and sides. “Late for a meeting with your dealer?”

Aleks grins when Brett’s hands move around to his torso, feeling big hands splay out among his pecs through his long sleeve shirt. “No, officer, I didn’t even know I was going that fast. Just following the speed of all the cars in front.”

“That’d be understandable but see, Aleks, there’s a problem with your explanation,” Brett hisses through his teeth before he moves his mouth by Aleks’ ear, pressing his nails into his pecs. “You were the only one on the road.” He whispers, dragging his nails down Aleks’ torso to grab his hips, patting at them. “It’s not adding up.”

Aleks presses his ass back against Brett’s crotch, slowly gyrating his hips as he purses out a moan through his lips. “You’re not gonna give me a ticket, are you? If I get one more mark, I’m gonna lose my license, Officer Hundley.”

Ooh, there he goes again, using his professional name. He seems rather experienced at this too and Brett is almost afraid that he’s not the first cop he’s tried this on, or that maybe he _has_  fucked a cop to get out of a ticket before. Hopefully, Aleks is just incredibly kinky and great at improv like Brett is. Before being a cop, Brett used to do some things that involved the art of improv and he had the time of his life doing it but that’s a part of his life he can’t exactly visit anymore.

At least there’s Aleks’ here to make his new life as a cop a bit more exciting. It’s laughable, isn’t it? That being a cop could be boring?

“You know what, Aleks, I’m a nice guy,” Brett purrs the words softly against Aleks’ ear as he grinds his crotch into his ass, his hands sliding from Aleks’ hips to rest on his upper thighs, “I’ll let you off if you, you know,” he chuckles softly and shrugs, “get _me_  off.”

“I-I’ve never… I’ve never been with a guy before, officer, I don’t-”

“Wait, really?” Brett asks as he pulls his head back. “We don’t-”

“Of course I have, dude!” Aleks assures him as he brings his hands back to grab Brett’s wrists. “Don’t fuckin’ stop, what’s wrong with you?”

_He’s a feisty one._

“I have a feeling that you’re a big power bottom.” Brett chuckles lowly and moves his head back forward, dipping it to bite at Aleks’ neck. “Except I’m the one that holds the power here, you’re gonna listen to Officer Hundley and do exactly what he tells you. Don’t you dare talk back to me, boy.”

Aleks swallows and nods obediently, letting go of Brett’s wrists to grab onto the hood of his car. “Sorry, officer.” He says quietly, a gasp parting through his lips as Brett’s teeth sink into his skin to suck on his neck.

While Brett marks up Aleks’ neck, his fingers splay out along his thighs and he grazes them upwards to the waistband of his sweatpants so he can pull them down. Brett pulls them along with Aleks’ boxers to expose his cock to the warm air and one hand wraps around Aleks to jerk him off. His hand pumps at a steady pace and soft moans fall constantly from Aleks’ mouth, his hips thrusting back and forth into Brett’s hand.

 

“Yeah, you like that?” Brett mumbles as he pulls away from Aleks’ neck to admire the deep red mark he made - no way anybody isn’t going to notice that. “I knew a troublemaker like you would fucking like this.”

“You know what you’re doing,” Aleks breathes, “l-like, _really_  know what you’re doing.”

“Have you never been with anybody experienced before?” Brett chuckles and presses his lips back to Aleks’ neck, ghosting them up the skin so he can kiss along his jaw.

“Just not in a long time.” Aleks breathes out a laugh and bites down on his lips at the intake in pleasure when Brett quickens his hand. “I mean, I’ve done it recently. When’s the last time you’ve been with someone?”

“Eh, few days ago,” Brett shrugs, “I went to a gay bar. Guys like me are pretty popular.”

That’s about the one thing in Brett’s life that’s always changing - his date or hookup for the night. And yet, this is the one thing in Brett’s life he’d like to be constant. It’s funny how life works and it’s funny as in, not quite funny at all and actually kind of sad.

“You mean a hot, older guy like you with a big body like that is popular?” Aleks asks with a small chuckle as he gyrates his hips into Brett’s crotch again. “I’m sooooo surprised.”

“Okay, do you just want me to fuck you right now or what?” Brett asks as he sidesteps away from Aleks’ gyrations, grabbing ahold of his shoulders again to steer him towards the front hood of his car. “Either your ass has a mind of its own or you, Mr. Marchant, are more of a slut than you let on.”

Hot air pushes past Aleks’ lips and his dick twitches at the dirty nickname. “Nothing wrong with being a slut,” he tells him right as they stop at the hood and then Aleks swiftly drops to his knees before turning his body around towards Brett, “otherwise we wouldn’t be in this situation, _officer.”_

“And if you weren’t such a slut, you wouldn’t have agreed to do this to get out of your ticket.” Brett undoes his belt and sets it on top of the hood of Aleks’ car before he begins to undo his pants but Aleks swats his hands away to do it himself and Brett can’t help but grin at the initiative. “Wow, hard to believe you’ve recently been fucked with how desperate you’re acting.”

“Just uh, desperate to get out of this ticket.” Aleks’ dark eyes flicker up to Brett and as he takes out Brett’s cock from their confines, he leans in to lap his tongue quickly at the head to gather up the precome with a moan. “Fuck, dude, why do you taste so good?” He asks as his eyes close to lather the rest of Brett’s shaft in his own spit, mouthing at the sides and licking paths all over.

He doesn’t know if it’s because of the almost intricate way Aleks’s tongue laves his dick with affection or the thrill of doing this out in the complete open where theoretically anybody can see (hey, Brett gets it now!) but this already feels much better than any blowjob Brett has ever had, men and women alike. This confirms to him that Aleks hasn’t tried this on any cops before - he, like Brett, knows what he’s doing very well.

 

Brett lulls his head back with a long, soft moan at the wet heat that tickles his cock and he moves a hand down to thread it in the back of Aleks’ long hair. “Good diet I guess, I dunno,” he replies, “if you think it tastes so good, how about you take it all the way down your throat?”

Aleks’ mouth stops where it is at the very base of Brett’s cock before it slowly rubs along the shaft, all the way back to the head where he then lets go with an almost nervous sounding chuckle. “I can _so_  do that. Like it’s hard?”

 _Just like my dick,_ Brett thinks, and he snorts at his own attempt to be funny, even if it is best kept inside his mind. “Alright, baby, then get going. Lemme see those pretty lips wrapped all the way around my cock, c’mon, do it for Officer Hundley.”

Aleks swallows and takes a deep breath, glancing up to Brett as he wraps his lips back around him. He closes his eyes and suddenly takes him in, all the way to his balls, and he’s only down there for a few seconds before he pulls back up to catch his air but those few seconds were fucking _delightful,_ holy shit, Aleks’ mouth is like, this wonderfully wet, hot cavern that Brett wants to see more of.

“Jesus, get back down there.” Brett demands as he threads his other hand in Aleks’ hair and though Aleks is in the midst of getting his breath back, he obliges with these demands and allows Brett to pull him back down all the way. When Brett feels the tiniest bit of a struggle, his hands tighten in the blonde strands and he shakes his head down at Aleks. “Just a few more seconds, c’mon, I know you can do it. Be a good boy for me, Aleks.”

Aleks claws a hand into his thigh, digging his nails into his skin to divert the feeling of being too full in his mouth. He tries to focus on the slight sting in his thigh but even then, it doesn’t hold up - it’s too much to take. Aleks brings the other hand to grab Brett’s hip, bruisingly pressing his nails in to force Brett to pull him all the way off and Aleks sighs with relief as he’s met with air again before he kisses the head of Brett’s cock, a silent way of saying _“hey, I can’t deepthroat well but thank you so much for letting me suck your cock.”_

“Wasn’t too hard, was it?” Brett smiles down at Aleks and strokes a hand back through his long hair for a few moments before the fingers slide through the strands once more and the other hand in Aleks’ hair grabs ahold of his own cock so he can guide it towards his mouth again. “Not gonna ask you to do it again, I just want some good ol’ cock sucking.” He says as he rubs the head of his hard cock against Aleks’ lips, eyes flashing dark with desideratum as the precome smears, his lips glistening under the lights of the street.

With a moan, Aleks nods and takes him in, bobbing his head at a nice, steady pace and Brett’s hips thrusts into Aleks’ mouth in tandem with the way he sucks him off. Even when Aleks goes faster, his hips are quick to catch up and follow in perfect sync with each other. When Brett’s head drops down to watch the gorgeous sight of his cock stretching out Aleks’ lips, how the spit trails from the corners of Aleks’ mouth to drip along his pretty, pale skin, he notices that Aleks’ hand has moved behind him to trail along the middle of his ass and it’s when Aleks moans around Brett’s cock that he realizes Aleks is fingering himself.

No, really, he’s fingering himself while he sucks Brett off. Talk about multi-tasking! His moans send vibrations through Brett’s shaft, intensifying the amounts of pleasure in his body and after a few more minutes, the pleasure actually reaches a point where it becomes too much and Brett has to pull Aleks off. Disappointing, yes, but there’s one more hole Aleks has that’s far better than his mouth.

 

“Get up on the hood, spread your legs.” Brett nods his head upwards and lets go of Aleks’ hair, slowly jerking himself off to maintain his hardness while Aleks gets in position.

Aleks stands up from the ground and kicks his sweatpants and boxers off before he hops onto the hood of his car, his eyes burning into Brett’s as he spreads his legs. He holds himself up by his elbows to get a better view of Brett as he walks up to the hood, almost losing his balance when Brett grabs his ankles to hoist his legs over his shoulders before he wraps an arm around one of Aleks’ legs, the other lining his cock up with Aleks’ newly loosened hole.

“You sure that’s gonna fit?” Aleks asks as he looks down between their bodies, swallowing down the uncertainty. “You know how thick you are, man, right?”

“Well aware.” Brett notes as he presses the head of his dick to Aleks’ hole, inhaling a sharp breath and exhaling with a long groan as it pushes through. “See…” he breathes as he pushes himself all the way inside until his balls were nestled against Aleks’ ass, “... fits just fine.”

“You’re stretching me so fucking far, Brett, what the _fuck.”_ Aleks breathes out the words and slams his eyes shut, gritting his teeth together at the pain that wracks through his completely exerted body. “Oh god, fuck, _fuck_ , don’t move, you’re so big.”

“Shh, I got you.” Brett assures him in a soft tone as he rests his arms by Aleks’ head, moving his head forward and the action, unfortunately, causes him to move which doesn’t help to the pain Aleks feels (he even whines and that makes Brett feel kinda guilty) but Brett seeks to quickly remedy that. “Gimme a kiss, it’ll distract you.”

“I don’t…” Aleks wets his lips as he looks down to Brett’s, “... I don’t really do that.”

“What, kiss?”

Aleks shakes his head and Brett rolls his eyes. “It’s just one kiss, I’m not asking you to marry me. You wanna forget the pain, right?”

“I just-”

“Are you gonna do what Officer Hundley says or do I gotta write you that ticket, huh?” Brett asks as he tilts his head, glancing up to Aleks with an almost challenging look in his eye before his gaze dips back down to Aleks’ lips. “Now you better fucking kiss me.”

Aleks breathes in deeply before he nods, closing his eyes and tilting his head the other way. “Yes, sir.” He mumbles.

Brett’s the one that moves forward to press his mouth onto Aleks’ and Aleks tastes like something very reminiscent from Brett’s college days and the very best parts of his adult life before he had to step into this boring one - he tastes like the best weed in the world. He’s lucky that Brett caught him on patrol because any other officer would’ve totally wrote him a ticket for that but Brett’s nice and doesn’t give a fuck about his job. Also, Aleks is super hot.

He can feel Aleks’ body relax as he continues to kiss at his lips and with each kiss, with each second that goes by, the pain seems to leave Aleks more and more. Not just the pain but his hesitation towards kissing Brett because he even grabs onto Brett’s biceps at one point and pushes his tongue against Brett’s lips in silent permission and Brett is quick to approve it. He moans as he accepts Aleks’ tongue into his mouth and he uses this as an opportunity to begin with slow, experimental thrusts.

Small grunts leave Aleks’ mouth with each one but it doesn’t seem like he’s in much pain right now and at the very least, it’s dull and will subside in due time. The kiss does a wonderful job in distracting him, perhaps too wonderful, and how does Brett think that? He tries to pull away at one point to ask Aleks how this feels, if it hurts or if he wants more, but he chases after Brett’s lip and successfully catches his lips for another kiss, digging his nails hard into his biceps to keep him close.

Pft, yeah, he _totally_  doesn’t kiss during sex. Lying, however, isn’t a crime, not that Brett would charge him for it if it was. The only thing he’d charge Aleks with is like… being too sexy? Is that cliche? Yeah, it totally is but it’s so true, he’s so sexy that he’s making Brett slack off on the job! A job that he was already slacking off on but…

 

“I want more,” Aleks whispers against his lips, “give it to me, Brett, please.”

“You want more?”

_“Please.”_

“Then I’ll give you more,” he promises as he picks up the pace, pressing his hands harder into the hood of Aleks’ car to steady himself as he fucks him at a nice, steady pace - not slow but not fast either, it’s just right for somebody like Aleks who has, apparently, not had a thick cock in awhile.

Aleks breaks away from his mouth with a loud moan and he tilts his head against the hood of his car, the cool metal of it acting as a calming sensation against his hot cheek. “Oh fuck me, yeah, just like that!” He moans.

“Told you that you should’ve trust me.” Brett breathes as he looks down between them to watch his cock slide in and out, a low moan escaping his parted lips at the lovely reminder that he’s fucking, quite possibly, the hottest guy he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. Is it too soon to say that? Who gives a fuck, it’s true. He wishes he knew why he felt so drawn to Aleks but he looks at him and there’s this peace that washes over him, an overwhelming feeling that everything is going to be alright, yes, even as they fuck in this creepy looking, abandoned street at night known for its many sexual rendez-vous and WWE-esque street fights.

Brett’s hands raise from the hood of the car so he can grab at Aleks’ hips, looking up at the other man to observe his reactions. Aleks’ eyes have fallen shut so he can focus more on the blend of sensations whirling through him; the pain that has now completely shifted into the opposing realm of pleasure, the uncertainty that Brett will fit ebbing into huge relief that he does and that he’s filling him up so much, all the way, and it’s a reminder every time Brett thrusts inside him of how full he is. He’s even more beautiful in the throes of pleasure and better yet, it’s all because of Brett, one random police officer that happened to be driving by.

Aleks’ hands have also moved to grab at the ones on his hips, curling his fingers into the backs of Brett’s hands. He rolls his lips back but lets go with a whine, briefly digging his nails into Brett’s hands to get his attention before his eyes lid open to stare directly at him. “Give me all you got,” he moans, “I can take it, I promise. I need more, so much _more.”_ He pleads.

“Ooh, how much more?” Brett asks as he stills inside him, smirking almost evilly at the long whine Aleks lets out in response. “Don’t be like that, just tell Officer Hundley what you want, that’s all he asks for.”

Aleks huffs and lets his legs fall from Brett’s shoulders so they can slip under his arms and Brett spreads Aleks’ legs as wide as he can before he moves his body forward to rest his arms by the sides of his head to prepare himself to move again. “Please give me more, officer, I want it as hard and fast as you can give me.” Aleks pleads. “I want…” He looks off to the side in contemplation, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before he looks back to Brett, who has an eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“What do you want?” Brett asks as he presses his forehead to Aleks’, proceeding to thrust into him again but with the slow thrusts as he did before - perfect for that moment but definitely not not.

Aleks whimpers and holds onto Brett’s shoulder with one hand, the other grabbing his hat to toss it to the side before he threads the hand into the back of his hair. For a second, Aleks doesn’t say anything and Brett thinks he’s gonna say something about his hairline and make fun of it but Aleks completely ignores it (thank _god)_ and instead, he tells Brett something that would be the complete opposite - something incredibly hot.

“I wanna be your slut,” Aleks tells him, “and sluts can take anything you give them so you better give this slut everything you have.”

“Now _that_  is something I can gladly do, Aleks.”

And with that promise, he gives Aleks exactly what he wants - unforgiving thrusts that are completely brutal and show no regard for his being at all but Aleks seems to like it. Actually, no, he _loves it,_ in fact, he can barely form words. He can’t form words, all he can do is lie there and moan and cry out his pleasure with each vicious thrust levied into him and his cries get so loud at one point that Brett thinks people from towns away can hear them and man, what a crazily hot thought _that_  would be, if he could fuck Aleks again in a place populated with a bit more people but this is most likely a one time thing. Ha, continuing to see somebody you fucked in an abandoned road during a boring night… what a shot in the dark that is.

Thankfully, Brett can speak for them and he has to because he’s real close to coming. Aleks is tight, the tightest person he’s ever been inside and that’s saying something because Brett has an impressive sexual resume but Aleks is just somebody else entirely. He’s young but seems to have as much experience as Brett and he’s just as funny as he is hot. To top it all off, he feels like he’s known Aleks forever… maybe that’s where that feeling of peace comes from.

_One time thing, don’t get it twisted._

 

Brett holds onto the back of Aleks’ head while the other arm keeps himself up, and his fingers lock into Aleks’ blonde hair to tug gently. “Gonna let me fill this tight ass up, Aleks, hmm?” He asks, looking down to Aleks’ lips as he breathes out hotly against him. “Tell the good officer yes.”

“Yes,” Aleks immediately gasps, “yes, fill me up, officer, I’ve been so good.”

“Yes you fucking have,” Brett praises, “you’ve been _so_  good for me, baby. And you better come for me too, make a mess all over yourself.”

“I will, I promise, just come in me, _please.”_

“You’re gonna get anxious again,” Brett reminds him, “so how about you kiss me and let me make sure that doesn’t - mmm…”

His eyes close as Aleks desperately claims his mouth and their kiss progressively gets sloppier the more and more the pleasure in both of their bodies spreads throughout, tongues sliding out of each other’s mouths to just lick along the others lips, or swirl around the others tongue in some incredibly obscene showcase of affection but funnily enough, right as the pleasure spills over to trigger the both of their orgasms is the point where their mouths cleanly slot against each other in a surprisingly soft, almost loving kiss.

Their mouths completely drown out the other’s loud moans and do a wonderful job of silencing the noises throughout the entirety of their orgasms. Brett is the last one to come and after he spills his thick load against Aleks’ sensitive inner walls, he presses in hard with his mouth one last time before he hides his face into Aleks’ neck. Even in the tired haze his orgasm has put him in, he still finds a modicum of energy to kiss all over Aleks’ neck and Aleks hums in contentment with each soft kiss.

 

“Fuck, you were so good,” Aleks breathes, “I need to like… get pulled over more often.” He breathes out a chuckle and runs a hand back through his hair, wet with sweat.

“You saying you’ve fucked cops before?”

“No but after this, I’m kind of starting to wonder.” He teases.

“Trust me,” Brett chuckles, “you’re not gonna find one that fucks like me.”

“Think I’m gonna need one more fuck from you. Just to see if this is like, one lucky fluke or what.”

“I’ll legit go file a ticket right now, do you want one for disrespecting an officer?”

“Okay, I just want one more fuck because you were good…” Aleks mumbles, watching as Brett pulls off his neck with a smug grin. “Yeah, you were really good, don’t be surprised.”

“So where should I fuck you next?” Brett asks. “The inside of my cruiser? The inside of your car?”

“How about the inside of my house?” Aleks suggests with a smug grin of his own. “We can do a lot more in private.”

Brett licks along his lips and then looks off to the side to think over his options. He’s still on patrol and he just gave up a lot of that time to fuck Aleks, which was _so_  worth it but he has a job to do.  He has to protect the people, make sure the streets are clean and safe… but then, he’s never felt so much excitement in his time as a cop. It reminds him of the excitement he used to feel, back when his life was something he was actually proud of. Being with Aleks brought him back to the good times, where he didn’t wake up to follow the same boring ass routine every single day.

What Brett needs to ask himself is if it’s really worth it to play hooky from his job for god knows how much longer just to keep chasing that excitement he found with this gorgeous boy he pulled over. When he looks back to Aleks to see that knowing smile of his, like he’s _definitely_  gonna get his way, there’s only one answer Brett can think of.

_Yeah, he’s so worth it._

 

“Sure,” Brett answers, “I’ll follow your car down to your house. You lead the way.”

In fact, he’s content to follow Aleks for the rest of the night. Who knows what else is going on in that fun mind of his? He’s only had sex with him but Brett just knows there’s more to him than that and he wants to find out what it is.

 

What is it about this Aleksandr Marchant that draws Officer Brett Hundley towards him so much?


End file.
